


Blood&Lust

by millions_harmony



Series: Alternate Universe Tarlos [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Breeding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millions_harmony/pseuds/millions_harmony
Summary: Vampire Carlos met Omega TK. One was hungry for blood, one was hungry for lust and to be filled.TK was alone when he had his heat in the abandon building. Why did he ended up there? He didn't even had a slightest memory of it. Maybe he ran and ran from his home and somehow ended up there? Who knows. Going through his heat alone wasn't a choice. He just didn't had any mate to begin with. Forget about Alex, that Beta already had other Omega and he was no one to even get into his ex's business. They were long done. As he slipped away from his sane mind, a vampire came and guess who it is?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Series: Alternate Universe Tarlos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Blood&Lust

**Author's Note:**

> My very first attempt on writing a Tarlos fic. Please bear with me. English isn't my first language tbh. Leave comments because I do love reading them! Enjoy!

Carlos' eyes went red. His pupils were both dilated whilst his crimson red irises scanned the abandoned warehouse he was currently at. It was utterly dark inside the empty building but for vampires, it wasn't an issue. They have been born with a very heightened sense of night vision eyes so, looking around in the complete darkness for the source of sweet alluring smell wasn't so hard for him.

He began taking steps forward, the dusty concrete clacking beneath his slick dress shoes. Drawing in a deep breath once again, he smiled to himself when the delicious smell filled his nostrils then travelled down towards his throat as he gulped, thirsty.

Carlos was on a hunt tonight for some fresh blood since the last time he'd ever consume one was…last week and thus, when his hunger starting to overpower his senses, he decided today is the day. He had been holding for a while now and he couldn't take it anymore.

Plus, living under the shadow between those humans, it took a huge control against his willpower to not jump and suck the shit out of everyone around him. So, here he is. In the middle of the woods, when he got lucky soon as the strong smell reached him.

Seems like a big feast tonight.

He mentally drooled at the thought, his fangs slowly grew inside his mouth.

As the smell became stronger and stronger, he made a last few steps forward and stopped in front of a closed door. Must be one of the empty storage rooms, then. Walking closer towards it, he sniffed in again, the inviting smell was so strong he was positive the source of his meal is definitely inside the room.

Okay now Carlos, get rid of the door.

And he did. After kicking the door opened, the hardwood broke into pieces as it fell into a heap on the floor in front of him. Straightening his all black suit, he couldn't help the wide grin grew upon his face when he saw a guy currently sitting far in the corner, both knees drew up against his chest, yellow hoodie drew up covering his face.

The guy seemed like shivering as he hugged his knees even close, not aware of the other company he had in the dark room. Or maybe he is.

Carlos didn't give a damn as his hunger for blood came rushing in waves into his senses and he paced forward in an instant, before he ended in front of the nameless guy in just a mere seconds.

Perks of being a vampire: had a power of a speedster.

Now grinning with his fangs out, he lowered his hand and grabbed the top of the hood of that guy's yellow hoodie before he harshly yanked the guy up. The guy yelped, helplessly complied as he slowly stood up, back pressed close against the wall behind him. The guy whimpered and Carlos's nostrils flared at the alluring smell coming from this guy.

The guy still had his head lowered, and it makes Carlos annoyed. He doesn't know why but he admit that he was actually curious on how randomly this man can be here in the middle of nowhere alone. Pulling down the hood, he grabbed the guy's chin and tipped it up to face him.

The face that was facing him right now suddenly making his stomach churned. The familiar pair of eyes staring at him felt like doing things to him. He know this guy. Fuck, he's even interested in this guy too. Wave of nausea washed over him as he said out with the deep voice of his.

“TK?” Soon as the name came out his lips, TK stared for a long moment at him before he suddenly lunged forward, grinding his body against him.

“Alpha, Alpha.” TK said breathlessly over and over again and suddenly realization hits Carlos like a truck as he worked on his brain.

TK is a werewolf. And smelling the scent he gave off, he is an omega and what's worst is…TK is in a heat.

That's what explained the delicious smell. Glad he did some research before about the kinds other than him.

“Fuck, TK.” Carlos groaned, sudden lust and hunger for many reasons was so overwhelming he thought he might lose control in seconds.

But seeing the man he love was in this state, he need to fight. He need to get TK to a safe place before any Alpha werewolves came and get into rut with him. No. Not with his TK.

“I'm so wet for you, breed me please. PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IT HURTS, it hurts.…please Alpha…” TK whimpered, eyes glistening with tears and lust whilst he stared up into Carlos's red irises.

TK clearly wasn't even himself right now and Carlos was a second away from losing control as he immediately shut his eyes tight, gaining every last bit of his sane self. If he _is_ going to be mated with TK, he _will_ but not here. Not in this filthy place. He needs to get TK to his apartment.

Strong waves of alluring omega pheromones was emitted from TK, as even more thick scent began to fill the entire room it starting to make Carlos dizzy. Hard to admit but, even though he is a vampire, he could still get affected by it.

“Stay with me TK,” he said, bringing both his hands up to cup TK's wet cheeks.

“..not there alpha,” TK held both Carlos' hands and he slowly brought them down towards his behind and pressed them against his ass, the wetness from TK's slick making him gulped.

“Here, fill me… _fuck me_.” whispered TK, as he bared his neck towards Carlos, the clean inviting skin and the smell of blood that runs beneath it slowly peeled away Carlos' willpower piece by piece.

“Fuck.”

Giving his last fight towards the rapid building desire, Carlos immediately lifted TK up in a bridal style and he speeds out from the building and sprints across the woods, following shortcuts towards his apartment building.

TK was still shivering and whimpering ever so often in his hold, and soon both of them reached Carlos' apartment and after unlocking the door, he brought TK in and straight towards his bedroom. He laid TK on the black sheets before he went out again, making sure everything had been locked up. He cannot risked of any other werewolves will come banging their fists on his door later on.

He went into his room back, locking the door behind him before he quickly stripping everything off from his gradually heated skin. His eyes still glowing red and his fangs were still out whilst he neared TK on the bed.

Seeing the man naked in front of him, TK immediately shrugged off his hoodie and his shorts leaving him in his wet boxers. Struggling to get out from it, he threw the last piece away and he crawled towards Carlos, his slick dripping between his thighs onto the sheets.

“Alpha, breed me.” TK looked up with his pupils dilated, his cock was hard and his back arched.

Carlos lost his control.

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this stand as a oneshot but maybe I'll make it into series, who knows? Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
